The Proposal
by mynextlife
Summary: The sequel to 'Draco and Luna.'  The title says it all.


Draco was nervously pacing over the snow covered ground in front of the grave, effectively melting a track to walk on. If one was looking, it might appear odd for a lone man to be pacing and occasionally mumbling to himself in the cold weather. If one was to listen closer, a one sided conversation could be heard, rambling from the man usually so eloquent with his words.

Draco was just about to make another turn in his pacing, when he stopped and realized that he was acting ridiculous. "Anyway, Harry. I know that you really can't give me actual confirmation of your approval, but I thought I would ask anyway. Since you were, and are, such a big part of her life, I couldn't get away without letting you know. I just thought that since I love her dearly and we have been together for about a year and a half, that I would ask her to marry me. Were you this nervous?"

Draco shook his head at the silliness of this and then began pacing again. "So I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I will make her happy, as I've felt I've done a pretty good job thus far. I will be proposing on New Year's Eve. I guess that if you really don't want us together you could always find a way to let us know." Draco bent down and placed the flower he had brought on the grave and then left.

Luna was writing furiously as Narcissa went through every detail of the party with her. Since Luna and Draco had started dating, Narcissa had begun including her in various family things as though she was already married to Draco. Since their one year anniversary a few months ago, Luna had been thinking more about marrying Draco and found herself smiling at the idea. She remembers feeling that way about Harry before he proposed, but they had been together for so long before that. Luna was surprised how quickly she had come to love and care for Draco.

"Luna, are you there?" Luna shook her head of those thoughts and blushed. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat the last bit? I seem to be having a difficult time concentrating today." Narcissa smiled good naturedly at her and repeated her statement. "I want to have a private sit down dinner before the large ball. Maybe about twenty guests." Luna nodded and wrote that down.

Luna finally made it out of the office to find Draco waiting for her. He came over and placed a kiss to her temple. "How have you been today, love? I hope mother isn't driving you batty yet. I don't recall so much planning going into the New Year's Eve party before." Luna smiled and placed her notes on her desk. "It has always been this extensive. You are just lucky that I am here to handle all of this for your mother." Draco gave her that brilliant smile that melted her heart and then kissed her. "I'm here to take you to lunch." Luna grabbed her coat and purse and let Draco lead her out.

Thankfully, everything had gone according to plan concerning the 'intimate' dinner for twenty and the party. Luna was about ready to pull her hair out near the end, but weathered hurricane Narcissa. Now she was dancing with Blaise across the floor while Draco was with his mother.

"I feel as though I'm dancing alone, love. I know you are madly in love with him, but I'm handsome as well." Luna laughed. "I'm sorry Blaise. You are a very handsome man. Does Ron not tell you that enough?" Luna winked and Blaise pretended to be offended.

"Draco you seem more pre-occupied than usual. Are you alright?" Draco sighed and smiled at his mother. "Yes, I'm fine. I have a few things on my mind, but I need to relax about it. The party is wonderful." Narcissa smiled and then Draco let her prattle on about how wonderful Luna has been with the planning and how happy she was that the two of them were together.

Luna and Ginny were talking, having a rest from the dancing. "So, Robert said that he was going to take me to that new hip restaurant in town once he returns from his trip. I think that he might be the one. I'm so happy." Luna smiled at her best friend. Ginny and Robert have been together for about six months and Luna has never seen Ginny so happy and giddy about anyone before. She hoped that it would last. On the plus side, everyone genuinely like Robert and had told Ginny to not let him go.

"Ladies, are you enjoying yourselves?" Ginny rolled her eyes, but Luna smiled brightly at Draco. "We were just discussing Robert." Draco nodded his head. "I hope you haven't gotten rid of him. I think that my mother would be more devastated than anyone." They all laughed knowing Narcissa was like the mother they all never knew they had or needed. "Would I be able to steal you for a moment, love?"

Ginny wanted to roll her eyes at them, but the amount of love radiating off of them made her heart melt. "It's alright Luna. I think that I will go and make Blaise dance with me." Ginny gave them each a hug and left to find Blaise.

Draco nervously escorted Luna out onto the terrace. It was lit up with twinkling fairy lights and the music from the ballroom filtered out. "May I have this dance?" Luna giggled at the formality, but put her hand in his. He pulled her close and began to slowly twirl them around. Luna felt loved and safe within his arms and never wanted to let go. She buried her head in his chest and inhaled his familiar and comforting smell.

Draco was a ball of nerves under his always cool and calm façade. He could feel the weight of the ring in his pocket, glad he hadn't lost it during the night. He buried his nose in her hair, loving the soft texture and the smell of jasmine. He wanted to run his hands through it, but didn't want to mess up. It was one thing to sneak off alone and be romantic, but quite another to broadcast your activities by your appearance.

Once the music stopped, Draco moved them to a bench. "Luna, are you having a good time tonight?" Luna ran her thumb over his knuckles and smiled. "Of course. I'm with you aren't I?" Draco nearly melted, but it encouraged him to act. "I'm glad to hear that."

Luna nearly fell off the bench when Draco got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Luna, you have made me happier than I ever thought was possible. Given my family name and business, I was worried that I was never going to find love. You waltzed in and took my breath away. I love you more every day and hope that I make you happy. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?"

Luna was stunned, but smiled brightly as tears welled in her eyes. "Draco, I love you. I would love to marry you. You make me very happy as well. I didn't think that I would ever be this happy again." Luna leaned down and gave him a kiss, pouring all her happiness and love into it.

From the window, Narcissa and Ginny smiled brightly knowing that those two were the best things to happen to each other and glad that they had a hand in getting them together. "Now I have a wonderful wedding to plan."


End file.
